Degno
by Threylanx Schwarze
Summary: "Hay que amar lo que es digno de ser amado y odiar lo que es odioso, mas hace falta buen criterio para distinguir entre lo uno y lo otro…" - Robert Frost. Defteros X OC X Aspros (AD)


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y de Shiori Teshirogi. Únicamente Eleanora (OC) es mi autoría.

**Aclaración:** One-shoot, AD (Dimensión Alterna: mismos personajes, mismo universo, historia distinta.), Aspros/Defteros x OC. Aspros está muerto, por las razones que todos conocemos, mientras que Defteros porta la armadura de Géminis luego de haberse entrenado en la Isla Kanon y habita en el Santuario.

* * *

"_Hay que amar lo que es digno de ser amado y odiar lo que es odioso, mas hace falta buen criterio para distinguir entre lo uno y lo otro…"- _**Robert Frost.**

* * *

-Buenas tardes Defteros…-dijo la joven inclinando levemente la cabeza a modo de reverencia en la entrada del templo de Géminis, para después pasar a la estancia.

-Buenas tardes Eleanora…-respondió Defteros acostumbrado a la familiaridad de la joven doncella al no llamarle Señor o caballero. Vio como dejaba las sabanas que se había llevado en la mañana para lavar en una pequeña mesa de madera de la estancia de Géminis, para luego alejarse presurosa, en otros tiempos habría tardado horas en abandonar el templo…

Hacía muy poco que había regresado al Santuario procedente de la Isla Kanon. Asmita se había empeñado en convencerlo de volver y reclamar el derecho sobre Géminis. Después de mucho pensarlo decidió aceptar, habiendo olvidado el pequeño detalle llamado Eleanora.

Si cualquiera podía decir que Defteros y Asmita eran amigos cercanos, también podía decir lo mismo de Eleanora y Aspros. La pequeña doncella había crecido junto a Aspros, profesándole una profunda y sincera amistad desde que se conocieron. Si alguien mas había sufrido el cambio y declive de Aspros aparte de Defteros, esa había sido Eleanora.

Defteros recordó aquella noche cuando con el cadáver de su hermano en brazos abandonó el Santuario. Escuchó como una voz lo llamaba por su nombre y al voltear pudo ver la delgada y pequeña figura de Eleanora con el rostro bañado en lágrimas. Tiempo después supo que la joven se había atrevido a cuestionar a Asmita acerca de lo ocurrido en la sala del Patriarca y que gracias a éste supo que Defteros no era el traidor que muchos decían que era.

-¿Otra vez perdido en los recuerdos?- Defteros dio un respingo cuando escuchó la misteriosa voz resonar en el templo.

-Asmita, no te sentí llegar…

-Es obvio, dado que te has permitido el ser embargado por el pasado…

-No estoy recordándolo a él, si eso es lo que piensas…

-Sé muy bien en quien estás pensando…-respondió Asmita tomando asiento en una de las sillas del comedor siendo seguido por Defteros quien imitó la acción. – Sentí a Eleanora salir de aquí, ¿estaban hablando?

-No… ella únicamente vino a traer sabanas limpias…-replicó el de Géminis antes de que su amigo iniciara con una de sus conjeturas.

-Estás perdiendo el tiempo Defteros...

-Asmita, no quiero hablar de eso… ¿sí?

-Está bien, si no quieres hablar de lo tonto que eres al apartar de manera tan patética a la mujer que amas únicamente porque era amiga de tu hermano muerto, está bien.

-¡Asmita, tu sabes muy bien que no era "**amiga**" de mi hermano solamente!-refutó Defteros colérico; no sabía cómo pero Asmita siempre lograba que hablaran de ese tema. – Tú y yo sabemos muy bien que Eleanora amaba a Aspros, y que si no hubiera sido por el declive de mi hermano, ellos dos estarían juntos hoy, y yo no estaría aquí…

-Entonces, ¿no quieres estar con ella porque sientes que eres un usurpador? ¡Primero la armadura y ahora la mujer que lo amaba! Por favor Defteros, Aspros no se merecía ninguna de las dos…

-Si se lo merecía o no, no es asunto mío Asmita. – el de Virgo se puso de pie listo para abandonar Géminis, ya había dicho lo que quería decir logrando el efecto que buscaba provocar. – Y si crees que Eleanora siente algo por mí como afirmaste unos días atrás, estás equivocado. Lo único que ella ve en mí se llama Aspros. No te confundas.

-Si piensas eso, estás más equivocado de lo que pensaba. Tú y tu hermano son mas diferentes de lo que tú crees Defteros, y no me refiero a tu colmillo… -bromeó ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de parte del de Géminis recordando aquella ocasión cuando Defteros mencionó que su colmillo torcido era la única diferencia entre su hermano y él.- Basta con hablar contigo y estar cerca de ti para notarlo…-y habiendo dicho aquello, Asmita abandonó el templo de Géminis, dejando a Defteros sumido en una nueva confusión.

¿Serian ciertas sus palabras? ¿Estaría Asmita en lo cierto nuevamente? ¿Serian ellos diferentes en realidad? Deseaba creer que Eleanora sentía algo por él, por Defteros, y no por el recuerdo de Aspros. Deseaba creer que lo amaba a él, y no al reflejo de su hermano.

En una cosa si había logrado atinar el de Virgo, y era que desde que regresó al Santuario y reclamó Géminis, no podía evitar sentirse como un usurpador que se valía del parecido físico con su difunto hermano para hacerse acreedor de todo lo que le pertenecía, muy a pesar de que no fuera así y de que ninguno de sus compañeros lo había hecho sentirse de esa manera.

Defteros se quitó la armadura con parsimonia y la devolvió a la caja de pandora. Después de luchar consigo mismo a causa del cansancio, logró arrastrarse hasta el cuarto de baño, y luego de tomar una larga ducha se dirigió a la cocina a intentar preparar algo decente para cenar.

-¡Maldita sea!- masculló cuando vio que el pedazo de carne que trataba de cocinar se había quemado demasiado debido a que la imagen de Eleanora volvía a apoderarse de sus pensamientos.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –la dulce voz que inundó la cocina hizo que a Defteros se le pusieran lo vellos de punta, la ultima voz que se había imaginado escuchar era la de ella y mas a esas horas.

Si Aspros la viera seguramente lo primero que diría seria lo poco que había cambiado. Seguía siendo la misma chica pequeña y delgada de siempre, de ojos cafés y cabello castaño claro, dueña de una dulce y encantadora sonrisa que embobaba a cualquiera.

-Eleanora… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Otra vez rompiendo reglas…?-si había algo en lo que la doncella era experta era en meterse en problemas, su superiora tenía todos los días una queja en su contra debido a su falta de obediencia, quejas que siempre eran aplacadas con una sonrisa, una disculpa, y una promesa de no volver a hacerlo. Era traviesa y aventurera en extremo, pero bastante crédula y leal, cosa que le dificultó reconocer el declive y transformación de Aspros.

-Pasaba por aquí de regreso a mis aposentos cuando sentí el olor a quemado y pensé que podrías necesitar ayuda…- mintió. Llevaba oculta un buen rato y _**sin querer**_ había escuchado la conversación entre Asmita y Defteros un rato atrás. Tenía cosas que decir, y era urgente. La guerra no tardaría en explotar y era muy posible que no tuviera otra oportunidad. Defteros partiría y seguramente jamás regresaría.

-La verdad es que si, al parecer la cocina y yo somos enemigos acérrimos…-respondió deshaciéndose de la carne quemada.

-Si me lo permites puedo preparar algo rápido para ti…- Defteros la observó detenidamente, y hizo un esfuerzo por contener una de sus típicas respuestas antipáticas que solo lograban herir a la doncella y sumirlo a sí mismo en un mar de culpabilidad.

-Está bien, adelante…-respondió haciéndose a un lado y permitiéndole a la doncella apoderarse de la cocina. En minutos vio como asaba el filete de carne restante decentemente y ponía a hervir verduras sin problemas, mientras que le daba los últimos retoques a la vinagreta. Le agradó la imagen que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos y se pregunto por cuánto tiempo podría disfrutar de ella.

-Se te da bien esto de la cocina…-comentó Defteros únicamente para romper el silencio que se había apoderado de la habitación.

-Bueno, son cosas que tocan aprender…-respondió Eleanora con una sonrisa. Cavilaba intentando buscar la manera de abordar el tema que se apoderaba de su cabeza en ese instante, pero no hallaba forma de decirle a Defteros lo equivocado que estaba al pensar que ella solo veía en él el reflejo de Aspros.

-Entiendo…-Defteros jugaba con su colmillo, recorriéndolo una y otra vez con la lengua; gesto que demostraba el nerviosismo del que era presa en esos momentos, una maña de infancia que solo su hermano conocía.

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que la comida estuvo lista. Eleanora sirvió las verduras con la vinagreta y el filete de carne en un plato y se lo extendió a Defteros, quien tardó menos de dos minutos en devorarlo completamente. Sonrió ante el pensamiento al compararlo con una bestia salvaje; Defteros era alto y fornido, poseía facciones delicadas pero a menudo sus expresiones faciales le daban un aire demoniaco, después de todo, el era el demonio de la Isla Kanon y era imposible que no causara terror. Más ella conocía a Defteros mas allá de esa corteza dura y áspera que les mostraba a los demás. Conocía al Defteros pacifico, amable, protector, fiel, honesto, y hasta cierto punto, tierno.

-Def…-dijo para llamar la atención del caballero quien había tomado un trapo de cocina para limpiarse el rostro.- Yo tengo algo muy importante que decirte…

-¿Qué sucede? ¿A quién tengo que matar? –respondió tan solo para hacerla reír. Sus risas eran música para sus oídos después de solo haber escuchado al volcán y a Asmita durante tanto tiempo.

-A nadie, Def. Tengo que hablarte de un tema que creo no hemos abordado correctamente…-Defteros solo necesito escuchar aquello para saber a qué se refería. El único tema que no habían abordado desde su regreso era el tema Aspros.

-Y bien, ¿quieres que te diga que fue lo que sucedió aquella noche?

-No, eso es algo que ya sé gracias a Asmita de Virgo. –replicó haciendo un gesto de dolor. Le costó creer todo lo que Aspros había hecho guiado por su ambición, pero más le había dolido que el mismo Defteros hubiera tenido que terminar con él. – En realidad quiero aclarar la relación que tenia con tu hermano.

-¿La relación que tuviste con mi hermano? No creo que eso sea algo de mi incumbencia Eleanora…-contestó Defteros sintiendo como su corazón empezaba a acelerarse. ¿Asmita tendría algo que ver en esto? Era demasiada casualidad.

-Claro que lo es… - haciendo uso de todo su coraje sostuvo la cortante mirada de Defteros y se plantó frente a él. Su corazón estaba a punto de salir desbocado de su pecho ante el escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometida.

-Dime como…-susurró Defteros, sin retirar la dureza de su mirada.

-No te voy a negar que **estuve** de **cierta forma** enamorada de tu hermano, y que en algún momento albergué resentimiento en contra tuya cuando supe que habías sido tú su ultimador. Pero de igual forma tengo que reconocer que mucho antes de que ocurriera este hecho, ya tenía ciertas dudas debido al comportamiento de Aspros. La pureza de sus sentimientos fue reemplaza por una maligna persuasión que intentaba envolverme una y otra vez. Esto causó que los sentimientos que tenia hacia el fuesen **muriendo** poco a poco…

-Eso es algo que comprendo a la perfección, me sucedió algo similar. Es exactamente como dice aquel adagio: _"__Purifica tu corazón antes de permitir que el amor se asiente en él, ya que la miel más dulce se agria en un vaso sucio…"-_citó Defteros cruzado de brazos mirando inquisitivamente a Eleanora, esperando alguna reacción de su parte.

-Exactamente… después de un tiempo me di cuenta de que había cometido un grave error… confundí amor con admiración, y creo que de alguna forma aporté al declive de Aspros…

-Creo que eso es algo que mucho hicimos…-musitó Defteros ácidamente cambiando la dirección de su mirada, avergonzado de reconocer su error.

-Lo único que me reconforta es que nunca fui capaz de expresarle mis supuestos sentimientos… pero estoy segura de que Aspros estuvo muy consciente de ellos y que los utilizó a su favor… en fin, logré esclarecer mis sentimientos hacia él, y por fin pude aceptar aquellos que me obligaba a suprimir porque los consideraba incorrectos…

-¿Me estás diciendo que estabas enamorada de dos personas al mismo tiempo, o más bien eso pensabas?

-Admiraba a uno, pero estaba enamorada del otro. Pero la admiración por el **primero** fue tan intensa que se convirtió en una mutación del amor y me llevó a sepultar lo que sentía por el **segundo**…-la mención a la forma en la que usualmente llamaban a los gemelos no pasó desapercibida para Defteros, haciéndolo esbozar una sonrisa cínica.

-Se clara, Eleanora…-espetó con dureza Defteros arrepintiéndose al instante cuando vio una lágrima correr por la mejilla de la doncella.

-Sé que muy probablemente no me creerás, pero ésta es la verdad…

-A ver si entendí: estabas enamorada de mí, pero admirabas tanto a mi hermano que te confundiste y convertiste esa admiración en amor, y como te pareció una completa aberración el estar enamorada de dos hermanos, gemelos para colmo, decidiste deshacerte de lo que sentías por mi y centrarte en lo que sentía por Aspros, ¿correcto?-dijo Defteros intentando controlar su creciente enojo.- Y ahora vienes ante mí, porque mi hermano está muerto y pudiste aclarar tus sentimientos, a decirme que… ¿me amas? Creo que o estás confundida otra vez, o simplemente estás tan enamorada de mi hermano que no has superado su muerte, por lo que decidiste aferrarte a tu última oportunidad e intentar apoderarte de su reflejo.

-Def…-susurró Eleanora con un hilo de voz. Sabía que esa conversación seria difícil, pero jamás imagino que tanto. Su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas y estaba segura de tener una expresión patética en su cara.-Te equivocas al pensar de esa manera… **¡TU NO ERES NI LA SOMBRA NI EL REFLEJO DE ASPROS! **Ustedes dos son tan diferentes que es imposible confundirlos…

-Es imposible que estés enamorada de mi Eleanora…

-Te equivocas Def…

-Dime algo, ¿Qué vez cuando tu mirada se posa en mi?

Eleanora seleccionó cuidadosamente sus palabras y entonces respondió: - Cuando te veo puedo ver a un hombre fuerte de pensamientos y sentimientos puros, puedo ver a alguien decidido y esforzado… cuando te veo puedo ver al único digno de portar Géminis, puedo ver al hombre que amo, al que en silencio supo captar mi atención, al que detrás de una máscara me regalaba la mas cálida de las sonrisas y la más hermosa de las miradas… veo a alguien que sufrió injustamente y que se merece lo mejor que la vida le pueda ofrecer…

-Solo estás viendo a Aspros…

-Defteros, ¿me crees capaz de amar a alguien con los sentimientos y las intenciones de Aspros? El solo era alguien que vivió la vida de la manera en la quiso sin importarle nada ni nadie más… físicamente ustedes podrán ser muy parecidos, pero en su interior son dos personas totalmente distintas… dado que no soy tan superficial como para enamorarme únicamente del físico, es imposible que me esté confundiendo de nuevo… lo que amaba de Aspros resultó ser nada mas una máscara que ocultaba su verdad interior…

Defteros sintió como las barreras que se empeñaba en mantener de pie iban cayendo poco a poco. Una vez más alguien lograba hacerlo sentir desarmado, pero esta vez no era su hermano, era ella, Eleanora, la inseparable amiga de Aspros a la que le profesaba sentimientos puros y sinceros desde su infancia y los cuales juró jamás confesar por respeto a su hermano.

El escenario era distinto de hace solo minutos atrás, lo único que le separaba de ella era el fantasma de Aspros, y la habitual inseguridad que le había dejado el ser llamado segundo durante tanto tiempo y condenado a vivir en las sombras detrás de una máscara. Le pareció curioso, que el que realmente necesitó una máscara para ocultar su verdadera cara y su desgracia era Aspros y no el... ahora que era libre de la cadena impuesta, ¿podría brillar como realmente tenía que hacerlo?

-Eleanora…

-¡No es necesario que digas nada Defteros!- se adelantó a decir Eleanora.-Yo solamente quería aclarar mis sentimientos hacia ti, porque estaba segura de que los estabas malinterpretando… sentía que me tratabas como la viuda de tu hermano, y eso es algo que nunca he sido, y nunca seré…

-¿Y cómo quieres que te trate entonces?-inquirió Defteros acercándose lentamente a Eleanora quien al alzar la mirada y observar al gigante que tenia frente a sí no pudo evitar sentirse minúscula y apabullada.

-Como alguien que te apoya y te apoyará siempre, y que se alegra de ver los frutos de tus esfuerzos…-contestó luego de luchar con el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. Nunca había tenido a Defteros tan cerca, y sentía que en cualquier momento éste escucharía los intensos latidos de su corazón.

-¿Únicamente?- una sonrisa coqueta nunca antes vista se formó en los delgados labios de Defteros paralizando a Eleanora y robándole el aliento. – Pensé que aspirabas a más…

Lentamente Defteros se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de Eleanora, le tomó el delicado mentón con una de sus manos y lo levantó obligándola a sostenerle la mirada. Acercó sus labios a los de ella, y a tan solo medio centímetros de probarlos habló: - Esto no va a ser fácil para mí, estoy luchando con un fantasma en muchos aspectos de mi vida, espero que sepas comprenderlo…

Eleanora se abstuvo de responder para evitar chocar sus labios con los de él y así echar a perder el que sería su primer beso.

-No tengo que decirte que te amo porque ya lo sabes, soy de los que piensa que las acciones hablan más que las palabras. Y si te preguntas, _¿Cómo te amo? Déjame contarte las maneras. Te amo con la profundidad, la anchura y la altura que mi alma puede alcanzar._

Una lágrima de felicidad recorrió las mejillas de Eleanora hasta estancarse en sus labios, siendo desaparecida inmediatamente gracias a los labios de Defteros. Sintió la calidez del guardián de Géminis, y las altas temperaturas que aun guardaba su cuerpo gracias al volcán de la Isla Kanon cuando éste la asió por la cintura con su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda acariciaba lentamente su rostro, deleitándose en las nuevas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo.

Cuando su espalda no soportó la incomodidad de estar erguido, sin mediar palabras tomó a Eleanora de la cintura y la sentó en el mostrador de piedra de la cocina. A gusto con la nueva posición, la abrazó y la acomodó en su regazo como si fuera una bebe; con la mano libre acariciaba su rostro mientras recorría sus labios y cada rincón de su boca extasiado.

De repente Defteros cortó el beso para soltar una carcajada que seguramente escucharon en los templos contiguos.

-¿Sucede algo, Def?- preguntó Eleanora sin entender a que se debía la reciente carcajada.

-Es solo que recordé algo, pequeña…

-¿El qué?- indagó jugando con uno de los mechones de la abundante cabellera del griego.

-Solo considera que en mi interior albergo galaxias, así que puedes imaginarte el tamaño de mi alma…

Aquello fue lo último que escuchó antes de ser completamente envuelta por los brazos y los besos de Defteros, y lo demás, simplemente no importaba…

Desde la entrada de Géminis, un rubio sonreía, su plan había surtido efecto. El camino hacia la destrucción del fantasma había sido emprendido…

* * *

**¡Okay, Okay, eso es todo!**

**¡Aspros/Defteros fueron elegido como los siguientes en mi lista de OS, y aquí está el resultado! Me sorprendí a mi misma al darme cuenta lo mucho que me gusta escribir de este par, por lo que puede que en un futuro este OS se convierta en un two-shoot con la participación activa de Aspros, pero aun no es nada seguro :-P**

**Estas son las frases que utilicé en el OS:**

"_Purifica tu corazón antes de permitir que el amor se asiente en él, ya que la miel más dulce se agria en un vaso sucio." _**- Pitágoras de Samos. **

"_¿Cómo te amo? Déjame contarte las maneras. Te amo con la profundidad, la anchura y la altura que mi alma puede alcanzar." _**- Elizabeth Barrett Browing.**

**¡El siguiente será Regulus, así que cuando se me ocurra algo decente subiré un OS en honor al leoncito consentido!**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado, y como siempre estaré esperando sus comentarios y opiniones al respecto, gracias por leer!**

**XOXO**


End file.
